


Пляски на углях

by fandom_MassEffect, Luchiana



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Они оба любили. Они оба ревновали. Шепарда больше нет, но чувства не исчезают так просто.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Miranda Lawson
Kudos: 1





	Пляски на углях

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон, красная концовка, Миранда выжила; вдохновлено заявкой.
> 
>  **Размещение:** только с разрешения автора
> 
> Бета — [meg_aka_moula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula)

Хоть они никогда не встречались, он узнал её сразу. Надменный взгляд, вызывающая поза, вздёрнутый подбородок. Кажется, она узнала его тоже — иначе как объяснить презрение, которым облила, едва взглянув? Улучшенной породы — так она о себе, верно, думала. На ступеньку выше простых смертных: более красивая, более умная… усовершенствованная.

При нём Шепард лишь несколько раз вскользь её упоминал, но даже этого хватило, чтобы время от времени душу разъедал жгучий яд ревности.

Теперь, когда им было нечего делить, полузабытое чувство вдруг ожило и распустилось, заставляя брови чуть сходиться над переносицей, а губы — кривиться в едком оскале.

Вечер памяти Джона Шепарда был неподходящим временем для мелочных склок, а потому они лишь кружили по залу между друзей и знакомых, выдерживая почтительное расстояние, и только изредка скрещивались с неслышным звоном взгляды. Жалящие, ранящие, испепеляющие.

Потерять Шепарда во второй раз оказалось… легче? Конечно, ему хотелось сдохнуть от мысли, что Джона больше нет, и он клял себя последними словами, что поддался, позволил Гаррусу себя увести, а не встретил последние минуты вместе с человеком, которого любил. Но вокруг был мир в руинах, а он — полезным инструментом, и на то, чтобы жалеть себя, оплакивать потерю, посреди забот и суеты времени не оставалось.

Прошло почти два года, и Лиара организовала эту встречу — неофициальные поминки их героя и друга, на которые собрались все, кто имел возможность прийти. Кайден верил, что сумеет пережить этот день без горечи и сожалений. Верил, что все бури позади, что в сердце остались лишь тёплая память да светлая грусть.

Верил до той минуты, пока не увидел её — и притаившаяся на самом дне души тьма не взметнулась разбуженным драконом.

Кайден научился не врать себе: Миранда Лоусон — красивая женщина. Безупречной красотой любовно выведенного заводчиком скакуна. Шепарда можно было понять, он и сам на его месте вряд ли бы удержался от искушения. Кайден с мазохистским удовольствием изучал соблазнительные изгибы тела под текучим шёлком платья, разглядывал изящные руки с тонкими запястьями, фарфорово-белую шею... представлял, как бы выглядели на полупрозрачной коже разноцветные кляксы засосов.

На ум вдруг пришло, что предложи им Шепард попробовать втроём — он бы согласился. Смотрел бы, как тот сминает пальцами упругую грудь и пышные бёдра, как склоняется над распростёртым телом, как берёт её. Любовался бы, пока не надоест, а затем пристроился за спиной, обхватил бы его — распалённого, одурманенного — поперёк груди, впился бы зубами в загривок и брал бы прямо так, доказывая ей — ему? им? — кому Шепард в действительности принадлежит.

Или, может, разделил бы её с ним. Они целовались бы через её плечо и видели только друг друга, потому что она — она была бы неважна…

Почему-то потерять Шепарда по-настоящему больно стало только сейчас.

И всё же он был рад повидать старых друзей: Гарруса, который после всех своих бунтарств стал видным деятелем на родном Палавене; Тали, всё такую же хрупкую и невинную на вид, нежно воркующую с Гаррусом, но обретшую репутацию жёсткого и решительного адмирала; Лиару, улыбчивую и всё понимающую, но будто закованную в ледяную броню отчуждённости; Рекса, обрадованного возможностью ненадолго вырваться из счастливой, но утомительной семейной жизни; Вегу, с которым изредка пересекался по службе; Джокера, изрядно сдавшего (болезнь не щадила) и ещё более острого на язык. С ними и многими другими Кайден был готов разделить боль утраты. Со всеми, кроме неё.

* * *

В конце концов, она тоже была всего лишь человеком. И слабости были ей не чужды, пусть даже она не имела на них права.

Про себя Миранда звала этого мужчину «счастливым соперником», и горькая ирония прозвища позволяла ей чувствовать себя хотя бы самую малость отмщённой.

Не то чтобы она совсем не понимала Шепарда: их собственные перспективы в те дни были слишком туманны, а этот человек был рядом, мог подставить плечо (и, возможно, ещё что-нибудь подставить). Этот парень, жмурящийся от света и прячущийся в тенях, осыпающий звонким смехом кварианку и окутывающий азари нежностью взгляда, с фигурой, будто вытесанной из камня ломом и молотом, казался таким… земным. Незыблемым. Надёжным.

Когда мир катится в бездну и под ногами вскипает лава, ухватиться за такого очень естественно. Так что она понимала.

С принятием было сложнее.

Миранда оценивала его, как выставочного жеребца, и посмотреть было на что: подтянутая задница, раскачанный торс, сильные руки с широкими ладонями, крепкая шея… на которой она с удовольствием сомкнула бы пальцы. Она представила, как связала бы его, приковала к стулу и оставила одного за зеркальной стеной — смотреть, как они с Шепардом трахаются, как любят друг друга, как _совпадают_. Она стонала и выгибалась бы, зная, что он смотрит, она заставила бы Шепарда кричать, а затем баюкала бы его голову на своей груди — и знала бы, что победила.

Если бы Шепард был жив.

«Тебе просто повезло тогда оказаться рядом с ним, только и всего».

Вечер в память о Шепарде прошёл тихо, почти по-семейному, несмотря на разношёрстную компанию. Потому что Шепард умел объединять — кого угодно.

Почти.

— Всю меня взглядом раздел, или что-то ещё показать? — не удержалась она, когда столкнулась с ним на нижней ступеньке крыльца, выйдя из ресторана.

— Могу вернуть вопрос. Я даже когда моюсь в душе, не чувствую себя таким голым. Понравилось? — хмыкнул в ответ этот парень, и циничная усмешка совсем не вязалась с образом доблестного солдата Альянса и второго СПЕКТРа, растиражированным по всему экстранету.

Как и злые глаза.

— Заурядно, — бросила она, направляясь к дороге, ловить такси.

Но он её опередил. Распахнул заднюю дверцу и улыбнулся так сладко и услужливо, будто это был катафалк.

— Прошу. Дамы уходят первыми, мужчины задержатся подольше.

Хотелось схватить его за волосы, от души треснуть об эту дверцу, швырнуть на землю к своим ногам и хорошенько их об него вытереть.

Ничего не ответив, Миранда села в такси и уехала.

* * *

Ирония была в том, что они, как выяснилось, не только заселились в один отель, но и номера их оказались на одном этаже.

Разумеется, это не могло не кончиться катастрофой.

Лифт неторопливо карабкался вверх по шахте, они были вдвоём, и воздух густел, как кисель, с каждой секундой. Подчёркнуто не глядя друг на друга, оба, тем не менее, считывали периферийным зрением любые микродвижения, замечали малейшие сбои дыхания, и острый запах чужого парфюма настырно лез в ноздри.

— Он вспоминал обо мне? — зачем-то вдруг спросила она, когда электронный циферблат показал «23».

— Не в моём присутствии, — сладко протянул Кайден.

Маме, наверное, было бы стыдно за его манеры, да и он ничего подобного себе никогда не позволял, тем более с женщинами, но пожалеть о своих словах не получалось. Совсем наоборот, они лишь подстегнули мелочное желание надавить побольнее.

— Думаешь, это твоя заслуга? — фыркнула Миранда и бросила на него быстрый колкий взгляд.

— Должно быть, нет. Стараться мне уж точно не приходилось.

Он не отказал себе в удовольствии взглянуть на застывшее маской лицо.

— Да уж, ты явно не старался. Ни быть с ним, ни спасти его.

— Тебя с ним рядом вообще не было, — отбрил он.

— Судя по тому, что ты здесь, тебя — тоже, — льдистым голосом произнесла она.

Слова кусались почище ядовитых змей.

«31» — и ещё пятнадцать этажей впереди.

— Это можно сказать обо всех, кто сегодня пришёл. И почти каждый из них был готов умереть за Шепарда. Только Шепард хотел, чтобы мы жили, и отдал свою жизнь за это.

Красивые, правильные слова, и Кайден даже верил, что говорил чистую правду. Только менее тошно от неё не становилось.

— Оправдание труса.

— Много ты обо мне знаешь.

— Достаточно того, что однажды ты отвернулся от Шепарда, когда был ему нужен. Однажды предатель — всегда предатель.

Биотика рвалась на волю голодным зверем, трещала разрядами в крови, и сдержать её стоило колоссальных усилий.

А эта бездушная сука выглядела так, будто ничто в целом свете не способно вывести её из равновесия.

— Ну а ты, по-видимому, эталон преданности. Кому вот только, интересно? «Церберу»?

— Сказал верный цепной пёс Альянса. Прикажут лаять — залаешь, прикажут ползти — поползёшь. Удобно, когда есть кому принимать за тебя решения, не так ли?

— Решать личные проблемы за чужой счёт, наверное, тоже, — оскалился Кайден. — Вот только не думай, что ты особенная. Просто Шепарду до всего было дело, и он за любого был готов вписаться в заварушку.

— Говоришь так, будто знал его всю жизнь, хотя вы и вместе-то были всего ничего.

— Я прикрывал его спину ещё до того, как он стал СПЕКТРом, и знал его получше тебя. Мы были братьями по оружию, вас же только постель и связывала.

— Только постель? Я была той, кто собрал его по кускам и вернул к жизни. Я знала в нём каждый дюйм — снаружи и изнутри.

— Считаешь это личной заслугой? Да вот только ты палец о палец не ударила бы, если бы «Церберу» не пришла в голову идея обзавестись ручным Шепардом. Не более чем подопытный кролик на лабораторном столе вивисекторов, и единственное, что меня удивляет, как вы при этом не сделали из него послушного зомби. Уверен, что хотели.

И — да, он заметил, как она чуть вздрогнула при этих словах. Дрянь.

Его едва не накрыло от мысли, что Шепард — Шепард! — мог стать игрушкой в руках двуличных выродков, которые проповедовали превосходство человеческой расы — и для которых люди были не более, чем биомассой для их изуверских опытов.

— Зомби из него никто не делал. Ему вернули жизнь.

— Только для того, чтобы он снова спас для вас мир. В конечном счёте вы «подарили» ему пару лишних лет войны.

Створки лифта с тихим шипением разошлись, и они двинулись вперёд по коридору. Замерев у двери одного из номеров, Миранда посмотрела на него с вызовом в горящих глазах:

— Не только войны. В жизни Шепарда была не только война — в ней были друзья. Приключения. И две любви.

Кайден в два шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и навис над ней, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не ударить. Да как она смела! Она что, всерьёз считала, будто Шепард был в неё влюблён?

Его трясло. Впервые в жизни ему хотелось кого-то _уничтожить_. Схватить, смять, раздавить. Стереть раз и навсегда с породистого лица это самодовольное выражение.

— Что ты называешь любовью? Ты втянула его в вашу секту, отняв всё, что он считал своей жизнью, сделала его преступником и предателем в глазах общества, а потом воспользовалась моментом и прыгнула к нему в койку. То, что он с тобой пару раз развлёкся, не значит, что он тебя любил.

— Ты так уверен, что это я прыгнула в койку, а не он добивался меня?

— Добивался тебя? Да ты же выставляешься, как призовая кобыла, подходи да бери.

— Если яиц хватит.

— Трахнуть тебя яйца не нужны, — он сдавил рукой её челюсть, сжал щёки, вынуждая приоткрыть рот, — было бы, что присунуть.

Он проник языком ей в рот, пробежал им по дёснам, пощекотал нёбо, но стоило разжать пальцы, как зубы сомкнулись, захватывая его в плен. Никто не назвал бы это поцелуем — они кусались. Остервенело терзали друг другу губы и языки, мешая с кровью кровь.

Когда она успела приложить к датчику карту-ключ, Кайден так и не понял, просто в один момент они ещё грызли друг друга, как дикие звери, посреди пустого гостиничного коридора, а в другой он уже вжимал её в захлопнувшуюся дверь, прижав коленом между ног и чувствуя, как она трётся о его бедро. Он ухватил её за задницу (она вцепилась ногтями в его плечи), смял, вырвав жаркий вздох, — и не нащупал на ней белья.

Злость бродила в крови лихорадочным возбуждением, искала выхода. Дёрнув её за волосы, Кайден впился, как голодный вампир, в открывшееся горло. Затем выпустил, отступил на полшага и сдёрнул с плеч тонкие бретельки платья. Ткань стекла вниз, обнажая тело, открывая взгляду высокую грудь и плоский, с едва прорисованными кубиками живот. Она сама двинулась навстречу, вышагнув сразу из платья и туфель, сорвала с него пиджак, ловко распустила ремень и пуговицу на брюках, дёрнула вниз собачку на молнии… Когда прохладные нежные пальцы коснулись члена, он застонал, запрокинул голову, и по его шее прошлись острые коготки, царапнули кадык, вонзились злобными грызунами в кожу под челюстью. Он в отместку до боли, пока не вскрикнула, сдавил её груди, ущипнул торчащие соски. А затем толкнул обратно к двери, подхватил под бёдра — и одним движением насадил на член.

Кайден не щадил и не жалел её. Вколачивался, впервые в жизни не задумываясь о чужом удовольствии — да и о своём, в общем-то, тоже. Он вторгался в её тело, крепко прихватывая пальцами податливую плоть, оставлял синяки и метки. Трахал не ради наслаждения, а для того, чтобы замарать, запятнать. Стереть подчистую образ прекрасной королевы.

То был акт не любви, но наказания. За то, что посмела посягнуть — и заполучить — то, что он считал безраздельно своим.

Он не обратил внимания ни на дрожь, ни на протяжный стон сквозь стиснутые зубы, ни на выгнувшееся в его руках тело. Только почувствовал, как она сжалась на его члене, толкнулся ещё два раза по инерции — и даже не подумал вынуть, кончил, лишь плотнее притиснув к себе. А затем выпустил резко, почти оттолкнув, и отступил на шаг. Он не сводил глаз с налившегося синевой пятна на её белоснежной шее, наполняясь мрачным удовлетворением.

Миранда выпрямилась, откинула назад спутавшиеся волосы и криво усмехнулась.

— Думаешь, что поимел меня, Аленко?

Она стояла перед ним с гордо поднятой головой. Бесстыдная. Раскрасневшаяся. _Удовлетворённая._

Сука.

Кайден поправил одежду, поднял с пола пиджак, отёр кровь с губы и, ни слова не говоря, вышел из номера.

* * *

В следующий раз их пути пересеклись на одной из старых баз «Цербера». Она пришла за информацией, он с группой — зачистить лабораторию. В подсобке было темно и пыльно, а стеллаж, на который она опиралась, пока он торопливо её натягивал, натужно скрипел, грозя рухнуть им на головы.

Она не очень понимала, зачем это делает. И задумываться не хотела.

* * *

Третья встреча случилась на Цитадели. Она шла с Орианой прогуляться по магазинам, и та рассказывала, как идут дела на Горизонте. Он с приятелями направлялся в бар, расслабиться после задания.

Их взгляды столкнулись на миг, и они молча прошли мимо друг друга.

* * *

Сперва Миранда собиралась спросить у Лиары, но та могла что-нибудь заподозрить и выдать её. По счастью, ей встретился Гаррус. Турианец плохо знал язык человеческого тела и вряд ли мог прочесть что-нибудь по её лицу.

— Просто хочу вернуть вещь, которую он оставил у меня в прошлый раз, — улыбнулась она, склонив набок голову.

Гаррус задумчиво шевельнул мандибулами, как-то потешно изобразив на костистом лице озадаченность:

— Вещь он, значит, оставил, а адрес нет?

— Ну… мы не рассчитывали с ним на новую встречу, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Понятие «случайные связи» турианцу было знакомо. Омни-тул тренькнул сигналом о сообщении, а несколько недель спустя она поднималась на семнадцатый этаж ванкуверской новостройки, в которой Кайден Аленко купил квартиру.

Чёрная, гнойная ревность кипела в ней ещё с первой встречи, когда самодовольный ублюдок, волею случая получивший привилегию быть с Шепардом в его последние дни, имел наглость указать ей, какое место она занимала в его жизни. 

Можно подумать, она сама этого не знала. Можно подумать, она сама не жалела, что не бросила всё ради шанса быть с ним. 

Впрочем, нет. Не жалела. Она сделала всё, что могла, чтобы помочь Шепарду в его миссии, и никогда не простила бы себе, если бы не спасла сестру. Она не могла поступить иначе. 

И это Шепард поставил точку в их отношениях. Ради него. Наверняка ради Аленко. Который посмел, получив всё, обесценить то немногое, что оставалось ей — веру, что между ней и Шепардом было что-то… настоящее. Что-то особенное. 

Наконец её злость обрела форму. У неё появилась цель — уничтожить обидчика. Поставить его на колени. Унизить. Растоптать. Именно поэтому она стояла теперь перед дверью в его квартиру и вдавливала палец в звонок. 

Дверь открылась не сразу. Кайден стоял на пороге босой, с мокрой головой, в домашних штанах и кое-как наброшенной рубашке. От него разило свежестью и домашним уютом. 

То, что нужно. 

Не дожидаясь приглашения или хотя бы приветствия, Миранда прошла мимо опешившего хозяина квартиры и, заметив в одном из проёмов угол кровати, направилась прямиком в комнату, раздеваясь на ходу. 

— Я шлюх на дом не заказывал, — донеслось ей в спину. 

Следом за щелчком закрывшейся двери.

— Что ты здесь забыла? — спросил он, пристально следя за её манипуляциями.

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что, может, мне просто очень понравилось? С тобой?

— Не смеши.

— Действительно. Смехотворная мысль. Шепарда тоже чувство юмора спасало?

Взгляд Кайдена потяжелел.

Она намеренно ударила по мужскому самолюбию, чтобы сильнее уязвить, но себе-то можно было не врать: Кайден был хорош. И если уж её он драл так, что искры из глаз сыпались, то для любимого человека наверняка делал всё, чтобы показать небо в алмазах.

Он брал её, нарочно стараясь причинить боль, но то, как он двигался, как полно обхватывал ягодицы и клал ладони на грудь, как легко, ненароком, задевал кончиками пальцев чувствительные места, как, проникнув, выдерживал паузу, прежде чем начать двигаться, — все эти мелочи выдавали в Кайдене внимательного и чуткого любовника, привыкшего думать об удовольствии партнёра. Но всё это было не для неё. Одержать над ним верх — вот что ей было нужно. 

Платье Миранды полетело на пол, а взгляд упал на старомодные деревянные рамки с фотографиями, развешанные на стене. Среди прочих — общий снимок экипажа первой «Нормандии», совместное фото команды с какой-то вечеринки, на котором Кайден собственнически обнимал явно довольного Шепарда, и селфи с двумя смеющимися, счастливыми лицами. 

У Миранды не было совместных фотографий с Шепардом. Ни одной.

— Ты до сих пор не ответила, зачем пришла.

— Разве не очевидно?

— Я не нанимался тебя развлекать. Хочешь с кем-то потрахаться, сними себе мальчика по вызову. 

Избавившись от белья, она забралась на постель и раскинулась в откровенной, провоцирующей позе. И судя по тому, как натянулась тонкая ткань штанов, Кайден был куда менее равнодушен к представшему глазам зрелищу, чем пытался показать.

— Ты спрашивал, чего я хочу. Хочу показать тебе разницу между людьми, которые любят друг друга, и теми, кого связывает только постель. Что между мной и Шепардом было больше, чем секс. Что, может, он и любил тебя, но в этом ты не уникален.

— Не боишься, — усмехнулся он, — что лишь докажешь себе обратное?

— Мне нечего бояться. Я знала Шепарда, знала, что он такое, потому что мы были из одного теста. Мы друг другу подходили. Я была единственной, кто по-настоящему его понимал: как он мыслит, что он чувствует, какой ценой даются ему решения. И пока ты мерил его своей альянсовской линейкой, достаточно ли он для тебя правильный, я просто принимала его таким, каким он был. Поэтому ему было хорошо со мной. Легко.

Воздух в комнате будто раскалился в считанные мгновения. На скулах Кайдена заходили желваки.

— Понимала? Понимала?! Что именно? Кошмары его ты понимала, его демонов, которые мешали ему спать по ночам? А тяготы армейской жизни, воинское побратимство ты понимала? Каково отправлять своих подчинённых на смерть, чтобы другие могли спастись? Что такое жить по уставу, соблюдать субординацию, подчиняться порядку, а потом в один прекрасный день всё это перечеркнуть, потому что мир катится в пасть к этим драным Жнецам, и ты хватаешься за любую радость, живёшь одним этим моментом, потому что другого может не случиться. Это ты в нём понимала? — Если бы он сейчас указал на фото, ей попросту нечем было бы крыть, но Кайден почему-то этого не делал, хотя не мог о них не помнить. — Не знаю, о каком таком тесте ты говорила, но мы с Шепардом были одной крови. Мы столько её вместе пролили, что стало не различить, где чья.

— Тебе всё равно никогда не стать похожим на него, — выплюнула она. — У вас ничего общего.

— Ну почему же. Мы оба трахали одну бабу. — Кайден подошёл к кровати и дёрнул её за руку, одним движением ставя на колени. — Так ты искала сходства? Пытаешься заменить его мной?

— Заменить его собой у меня точно не получится, не так ли? — оскалилась она. — Кое-чего не хватает.

Кайден хохотнул, и его глаза зажглись злым весельем.

— Вообще-то можешь попытаться, — усмехнулся он злорадно и прошептал, склонившись к самому уху: — Шепарду нравилось подставляться. Сказать, как он любил? Со сменой темпа, чтобы сначала быстро и жёстко, а затем…

— …медленно, на всю длину, вынимая почти до конца, — хрипло закончила она. — Трахать он предпочитал так же.

Это оказалось слишком. Кайден оттянул её голову за волосы и принялся размечивать горло, пока она рвала с него рубашку, ничуть не заботясь о её целостности. В этот раз она не собиралась позволять ему оставаться в одежде. В этот раз он будет играть по её правилам. 

Приспустив штаны вместе с трусами, Кайден уже было встал одним коленом на постель, как Миранда сжала руку на его члене, присела и взяла в рот. И пока он шипел сквозь зубы, сгребая в кулак её волосы, она сдёрнула его одежду как можно ниже, вынуждая снять совсем, а затем откинулась на постель, приглашая за собой. Бормоча проклятья, Кайден выпутался из штанин, лёг сверху и буквально трахнул языком её рот. Она оттянула его голову за волосы, потирая бедром член. Он отбросил её руку, сел на пятки и развёл ей колени пошире, открывая себе доступ. Погладил внутреннюю сторону бёдер, раскрыл большими пальцами складки, чуть потерев, и приник ртом. Он широко лизнул чувствительную кожу от ануса до лобка, отчего всё тело, казалось, прошил разряд биотики, надавил языком на пульсирующий бугорок клитора, обвёл по кругу самым кончиком, посылая мурашки по телу, и скользнул им в жаркую и влажную глубину. Миранда, потерявшись в ощущениях, вскрикнула, прижала его голову и подалась бёдрами навстречу. С довольной ухмылкой Кайден отстранился и попытался снова накрыть её собой, но она сжала его бёдрами и рывком перевернула обоих, сев верхом и придавив его руки к постели коленями. Потёрлась задницей о сочащийся смазкой член, дразня, демонстративно обласкала груди, обвела ладонями его живот, а затем сделала то, о чём столько времени мечтала: сомкнула пальцы на его горле и сдавила, лишая возможности дышать, наблюдая, как краснеет лицо. Он не сопротивлялся, просто лежал под ней, задыхаясь, и не сводил с неё взгляда.

Она могла бы его убить, и он не сделал бы даже попытки защититься. 

Миранда убрала руки, сместилась назад, приподнялась, направив даже ничуть не обмякший член (извращенец, его это что, возбуждало?), и плавно опустилась на него, принимая до конца. А затем начала двигаться, наращивая темп и амплитуду, пока оргазм не захлестнул, перегрузив все сенсоры до полной отключки.

* * *

Что-то изменилось. Что-то — если не сказать всё. Будто старую кладовку внезапно вывернули, отмыли и выбросили весь скопившийся хлам.

Кайден неподвижно лежал на постели, смотрел в безупречно белый потолок и думал, куда вдруг подевалось всё то, что так мучило его всего лишь час назад при одном только взгляде на эту женщину. Злость, ревность, зависть, презрение — вся эта муть пропала, как не было, и даже боль утраты будто бы поутихла.

Стоило наконец признать, что общего у них куда больше, чем казалось. Они оба потеряли человека, которого любили. С которым хотели быть.

— Твой эксперимент провалился, — хмыкнул он, повернув голову.

— Что?

— Нас с тобой связывает не постель. Нас связала общая боль.

Миранда ничего не ответила. А он смотрел на неё и впервые без горечи смог подумать о том, что Шепард, возможно, действительно любил эту женщину. Иначе, наверное, чем его, но любил.

— Шепард правда почти не говорил о тебе, но не потому, что редко вспоминал. Скорее всего, просто щадил мои чувства. Но когда говорил, у него делался такой взгляд… Уверен, ты много для него значила.

— Но свою жизнь он хотел провести с тобой. Никогда не видела его таким счастливым, как… — Она бросила взгляд на стену, увешанную фотографиями, и смолкла.

— Я дважды был с ним рядом в минуты опасности, и оба раза не остался до конца. Дважды позволил погибнуть в одиночестве. Не сберёг.

— Вы были напарниками, и опасности преследовали вас постоянно. Благодаря тебе он сумел зайти так далеко. И сберёг тебя. Это был его выбор: чтобы ты жил.

— Чтобы мы жили, — поправил он.

— Вы когда-нибудь обсуждали, что будете делать после войны?

— Нет, ни разу. Не хотели загадывать, жили одним днём. И это к лучшему, потому что иначе я не знал бы, что делать со всеми этими планами теперь.

— Я рада, что у него был ты в те последние дни. Несмотря ни на что.

— А я благодарен тебе за то, что воскресила его тогда. Несмотря ни на что.

* * *

Оставляя карточку с адресом на полочке в прихожей, Миранда на самом деле ни на что не рассчитывала. И никогда не прислушивалась к шагам за входной дверью. У неё хватало забот и без того.

Поэтому звонок в дверь стал для неё неожиданностью.

— Привет. Я в Лондоне проездом на пару дней, решил заглянуть. Ты любишь виски?

Улыбнувшись, Миранда втянула Кайдена в квартиру и потянулась за поцелуем.


End file.
